Henry Avery
| Funi eva = | age = 18 | species = Human | height = 173 centimeters (5'8") | weight = 70.3 kg (155 lbs.) | first = I Want EverythingI Want Everything: Avery makes his debut. | affiliation = Everything Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Pirate captain; Helmsman | residence = | alias = | epithet = | bounty = 60,000,000Bounty Application: Avery's second bounty is revealed. 25,000,000Halloween Giveaway: Avery's first bounty is revealed. | status = Alive | birth = August 23rd | relatives = | dfname = Fune Fune no Mi | dfename = Ship-Ship Fruit | dfmeaning = Ship; Boat | dftype = Paramecia }} Henry Avery is the captain and helmsman of the Everything Pirates. A denizen of Paradise, Avery's lifelong goal is to follow in the footsteps of Monkey D. Luffy and become the King of the Pirates. Appearance Avery is a pale-skinned individual, with long, messy, neck-length, light brown hair and teal eyes. He generally wears a light green shirt with medium-length sleeves underneath a clay-colored vest with a fur lining around the neck. He wears dark brown gloves, white pants, and brown loafers for the rest of his attire. Most notably, he wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Despite wearing an eyepatch, Avery's eye is fully functional. He simply wears it because he likes the aesthetic. Personality Avery is an energetic and honest individual, who always wears his emotions on his sleeve. Despite having just met him, Avery was completely willing to reveal his Devil Fruit powers and goal to become the King of the Pirates to Arukana and showed Remilia the facilities of the Sol Arche, despite her having just attacked him. He has a particular fondness for people that want to be the best at something or have the most of something, such as with Arukana wanting to learn everything he could from the world. He He finds these people easy to get along with, as his own goal to become the King of the Pirates alines with these goals in some manner. Often, he tries to recruit these people into his crew. He has a tendency to call anyone he meets by a shortening of their name, regardless of how many syllables their name is, such as how he calls Arukana and Remilia Aru and Remi respectively. Avery is fully and completely invested in the idea of being a pirate, living by his own code of what a true pirate, and, by extension, what the King of Pirates should be; someone who doesn't bow to anyone and not only possesses everything the world has to offer, but takes anything that they want. This not only extends to the standard items of wealth, fame, and power, but also other concepts, items, people (such as women and revenge). As a pirate, Avery believes that the act of murder shouldn't be something he should be bothered by. Despite his somewhat unhinged personality, he idolizes Monkey D. Luffy, the previous King of the Pirates, who, despite his legacy, was still a mostly good individual. Similarly to , Avery becomes lovestruck when he sees a beautiful woman. He is not perturbed by more petty things when it comes to a woman's physique, such as height or muscle mass. This side of him was first demonstrated with Ryusei Remilia, who, fortunately for him, also found him attractive. Despite his fondness of women, he is also known to be completely unaware of what sex is, with his desire of women only going as far as kissing and cuddling. In battle, Avery demonstrates a jovial mood, enjoying the violence to an almost startling degree. He admires strong people and is always willing to accept a challenge. Despite not being the smartest individual, Avery is capable of picking up on certain things, such as his new ship moving much faster than ordinary marine vessels. Although, he normally needs to have some manner of experience with something in order to pick up on any differences it may have. Relationships Arukana Avery has a great deal of respect for Arukana, even going beyond his role as his first mate. He respects his intelligence and his goal, finding their goals to be rather similar (while Avery wants to be the King of the Pirates, Arukana wants to become the world's greatest scientist). The two get along quite well, having an excellent working relationship and strong friendship. Arukana can sometimes find his more eccentric behavior to be quite ridiculous, and refuses to teach him about certain things that would be awkward to teach a grown man, such as what sex is. Avery's nickname for him is Aru. Yoichi As with every attractive woman he meets, Avery was smitten with Yoichi upon meeting her. Despite initially giving her a warm welcome, her more abrasive personality and wish to take his crew's items eventually caused him to regain his senses, putting his foot down and refusing to give her supplies, stating that the King of the Pirates doesn't bow to anyone. Impressed by his valor, and willingness to die to achieve his dream, she opened up to him about her wish to kill Donatelli Sinclair. Avery immediately agreed to the proposal and recruited her into the crew. Avery's nickname for Yoichi is Yo. Ryusei Remilia Despite her attempting to attack his ship, Avery was immediately smitten with Remilia, not being intimidated by her height or muscle mass. He proceeded to excitedly show her the facilities of the Sol Arche. However, Remilia's own hair-trigger personality caused her to react negatively upon hearing that Avery wanted to share his bed with her that night, despite meaning that he just wanted to cuddle and literally share the bed as opposed to actually having sex, causing her to react negatively. The two had a brief clash, which ended when Sunshine forcibly removed Remilia from the ship. Despite this, Remilia and Avery still have nothing but respect for the other, mostly in relation to their respective strength, even still finding themselves smitten with one another. As a memento of their meeting and test of his trustworthiness, Remilia gave Avery a blue, crystalline flower made from her Devil Fruit ability, which he cherishes greatly and keeps safe. Avery's nickname for her is Remi. Powers and Abilities As the captain of the Everything Pirates, Avery has complete authority within the crew, and is recognized as the greatest threat amongst them. Despite being on his own and primarily navigating the Grand Line on rafts, Avery was able to amass an initial bounty of 25,000,000. He currently has a bounty of 60,000,000, a rather sizable amount by Paradise standards. Physical Abilities Avery has considerable speed and strength, with a series of swift punches and throws, Avery was capable of ejecting 20 marines from a ship into the ocean before the rest of the personnel could even react. Even after they noticed, Avery still managed to dispatch numerous marines before they could fire their guns, swing their swords, call for backup, or even run.Boatjack: Avery steals a marine vessel alongside Arukana. During his fight with Remilia, Avery was able to move fast enough that only the dust he kicked up from running was visible. Despite being overall physically weaker to the Brawling Beauty, Avery was still strong enough to temporarily match her strength, withstand the burning heat and power of her own Devil Fruit ability, and remained unfazed by her immensely fast and powerful punches. As a matter of fact, before his fight with Remilia, it was stated that Avery had never lost a battle of pure strength before their fight. Ship Expertise Avery is knowledgable in the maintenance and sailing of ships. While he can appear to be a dullard sometimes, his knowledge of ships is always prominent. He quickly recognized that the Sol Arche was much faster than an average marine vessel, even one of equivalent size. He also was aware of where the brig on a marine prisoner transport vessel would be located, expertly firing the cannons on his ship to avoid the brig while decimating the marines onboard. Avery's knowledge of ships doesn't just include infrastructure, but also in sailing. Despite being completely on his own and using only a raft, Avery was capable of not only sailing all the way to Karakuri Island on the Grand Line, but also gain enough infamy to amass a bounty of 25,000,000. His Devil Fruit is also responsible for his sailing success. Devil Fruit Avery ate the Fune Fune no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate ships. This can only be done after merging the ship in question with an entity created from his Devil Fruit, a small marble-like sphere, small enough to fit in Avery's pocket, named Sunshine (サンシャイン, Sanshain). Currently, Sunshine inhabits a stolen marine vessel, the Sol Arche, which acts as her primary "body" and the Everything Pirates' ship. He has particular confidence in the combination of his Devil Fruit with his ship, stating that Yoichi would be incapable of killing him while they were onboard. History Grand Theft Auto Avery makes his debut arriving on Karakuri Island, just barely with the raft he was using breaking apart as soon as he makes landfall. Recalling Sunshine from the raft, he stated that they'd find a new ship soon, however he found himself having trouble moving due to the colder climate. It was at that point Avery met Arukana, who quickly realized Avery was a newcomer to the island and invited him to his home to warm up. It was at this point Avery introduced Arukana to Sunshine and revealed his Devil Fruit powers. The two then made a deal; Arukana would take Avery to the marina to get a new ship and Avery would take Arukana with him, the scientist having learned everything he could on the island. After arriving in the marina, Avery immediately honed in on a docked navy vessel, deciding that it would be the ship that him and Arukana would steal. Right on cue, Arukana's how exploded, acting as a distraction for the pirates to sneak aboard as other marines fled the ship. Avery then excitedly ran up the gangplank of the ship and began tossing marines off the ship, receiving some assistance from Arukana. After a majority of the marine crew was either removed from the ship or incapacitated, Avery fused Sunshine with the ship, causing it to whir to life. Sunshine then removed the remaining marines from the ship and pulled away from port. Avery quickly noticed that the marine vessel was moving much faster than ordinary marine ships, but took no mind of it, congratulating Arukana on their successful theft, asking his new first mate what they'd name their ship. The Wrong Ship Not long after stealing the Sol Arche, Avery was basking in the glory of piracy, when his ship was suddenly attacked. Immediately badgering the person to attack his ship, he quickly noticed that the person attacking was Ryusei Remilia, who he immediately became smitten with. Asking her to come aboard, he then began to show her around.The Brawling Beauty: Avery meets Ryusei Remilia. This all went awry when he showed her to his room however and offered to sleep with her. Despite him literally only wanting to sleep with her, as opposed to having sex, Remilia became overly flustered and suddenly lashed out as Avery. The two briefly fought, but she was soon ejected from the ship, as Sunshine came to the conclusion that Avery wouldn't be able to defeat her. Despite this, the two bid each other farewell peacefully, still smitten with one another, with Remilia leaving a token of her affection, a crystalline flower created by her Devil Fruit power, for Avery to keep. As he waved her goodbye, Arukana asked if they actually had sex, prompting Avery to respond with that he had no idea what sex was. The Drunken Archer Soon after his run in with Remilia, Avery was continuing to sail across the Grand Line, when he suddenly came across a strange raft. After bringing the raft aboard, they quickly realized that the person on the raft was a woman, who Avery once again found himself lovestruck by. She proceeded to use their facilities before finally introducing herself as Yoichi. She briefly threatens to take over the ship or take supplies, but is taken aback by Avery's confidence onboard the Sol Arche, claiming that can't kill them as long as they're onboard. However, they have a brief heart to heart about their dreams and aspirations, where Yoichi reveals that her dream is to kill Donatelli Sinclair. After looking at the magazine, Avery agrees that he can make it so that they can kill him. Utterly shocked at his brashness, Yoichi agreed to join the crew on the two conditions that they help her to achieve her goal and that they give her some booze. Avery then excitedly proclaimed that the drinks were for celebration of their new crew member joining.Castaway: Avery meets Yoichi. Making Some Moves Avery, realizing that the ship was rather understaffed, decided to attack a marine prisoner transport in order in order to free the prisoners and recruit them into the crew. He managed to get the ship rather close to the prisoner transport, as the Sol Arche still appeared to be a marine battleship, before ordering to attack. After Yoichi sniped a few officers and created a distraction, Avery began firing upon the vessel, killing several marines, while expertly avoiding the cells of the prisoners. After a brief volley, decimating a great deal of the ship and crew, Avery boarded the ship and freed the prisoners.Understaffed: Avery attacks a marine prisoner transport in order to recruit the prisoners into his crew. When confronted by Kiato Taira about why he had freed the prisoners, after showing his trademark lovestruck impression, he stated that he would drop anyone who simply wanted to return their lives off on the next island, but invited everyone else to join his crew. A man decided to attack Avery in an attempt to simply steal his ship, but it proved ineffective, with Avery simply punching him and ejecting him from the ship. Major Battles * Henry Avery and Arukana vs. Marines (Karakuri Island) * Henry Avery vs. Ryusei Remilia * Everything Pirates vs. Marines (Prisoner Transport) Trivia * Avery is named after Henry Every, an individual who became known as the "King of the Pirates" in real life. He has also erroneously been referred to as John Avery. :* Avery's birthday, August 23rd, is the same day that Henry Every was born. * Like many other characters, Avery has a distinct laughter style, "Gi hi hi hi hi!" References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Paradise Characters Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Helmsmen Category:Everything Pirates